the imaginary world
by the shade
Summary: beware you darkest dreams
1. Default Chapter

The imaginary world ****

Imaginary world.

The idea

Think of a world where your worst fears, your darkest dreams are real, how ever so are your greatest dreams. In a way thinking about it you have already created it and been there.

The imaginary world is a place that exists in your dreams and thoughts. It's a place where every thing that was ever thought of becomes real, from the moment you think of it. 

However this world is only accessible when we dream though. But is it? Because there are some who believe that someone once thought of a wormhole leading to this place, and by the power of imagination it became so. If this were so then the wormhole would be invisible like all other wormholes, however it would create a straight passage through to the other world.

The Place 

It had started off as just one world but as its inhabitants realised there were other worlds, just the same (300,4000,62 to be exact and 100000 galaxies and 2 universes). 

Among the creatures living on the planet Cane, was a breed like no other, Dragon-elf's. Dragon-elf's were a powerful but rare breed of dragon. There totalled to be at the most 19 on the planet, and Tass still didn't understand why he had been asked to find one by the name of Carrion. Why did the name matter?

They were rumoured to be 9 feet tall. They were covered in scales, which they shed in the winter and replaced with a thick fur coat, both of these are chameleonic. They had two wings measuring 11 foot each. Down their spine was a long line of poisonous spikes, to which only the owner of the poison had the antidote. Their fangs and claws were made of what seemed to be strongest living material known. Besides this they had their vision which could switch from clear sight to infer-red. Beside all of this, what scared Tass the most was the dragons' ability of magic, which was a combination of the two breeds, elf and dragon. They were rumoured to be the most powerful mages on the planet. This wouldn't bother Tass, come to think of it (he thought) he would really like to meet one but not this particular one. Carrion was rumoured to have a temper that not an Ogre could beat. 

Tass had managed to track the beast down to coral island. The island was only 2 miles in circumference, and yet he had not seen so much as a scale of the beast. 

"Where's that village that is meant to be here" he said to himself, pulling out a large map. "Should be over there behind that bush"

So Tass began to walk towards the bush. The walk to the bush should have only taken Tass a few moments, but instead it actually took quite a while then Tass realised that the bush was moving. He stopped, the bush stopped. If he walked toward the bush the bush backed off. 'How interesting' he thought. He broke into a run at the bush. However the bush seemed to know what was coming because it moved just as fast. He stopped out of breath and leant on his hoopak. He sat down tired and hungry. He ate and rested watching the bush. It didn't move. Just then a snake slid out in front of him. It gave him, what Tass could only assume was a look of disgust, and then slid off towards the bush. As the snake slid past the bush did not move. 

"Well that ain't very fair," he shouted at the bush, which didn't reply. He got up and began walking towards the bush, which began its retreat. 

"Now look here" he said very sternly "you're being very rude, I only want to get to the village on the other side of you. If you don't stop I'll hit you with my hoopak" the fact that the bush refused to let him get close made his threat almost impossible. Realising this he shouted, "I am a very good shot you know!" he pretended to take aim with the hoopak. But just then there was a noise from behind him. He turned to face the thing. 

Fortunately for Tass he was a Kender, and Kenders have no fear. How ever he was staring into the eyes of a dragon-elf. For moments they stood not moving but just staring at each other. 

"Well, my little friend?" said the dragon suddenly with a slight northern accent, raising his wedge shaped head "are you going to through the hoopak or not?"

"No" said Tass in a normal tone, without an ounce of fear in his voice, but he did feel rather small.

"Didn't think so, a Kender would never part with his hoopak."

"Are you Carrion?"

"Of course I am, what you didn't know? I would have thought you would know my name after all you have been following me for the past 2 months."

"I wasn't sure that you were the right dragon." Tass admitted, looking at his feet.

"You tailed me for 2 months and you wasn't even sure that I was the right dragon?" Carrion said falling back roaring with laughter.

If it was one thing Tass hated it was people laughing at him. He swung his hoopak and struck Carrion right between his eyes with a sickening thud. Tass realised his mistake. Carrion stopped laughing and rubbed the spot that Tass's hoopak had struck with a large clawed hand. Then he muttered one word and the next thing Tass new he was pinned to a nearby tree. It was only now that Tass saw all of Carrion. He saw the spikes down his back and his two gigantic wings folded at his sides. He saw the long tale with its poisonous barbed end. Non of this bothered him at all. His main concern was that as first impressions go his had been pretty shabby.

Just as he was thinking how bad his first impression had gone there was a thud just above him, and some splinters fell into his eyes. He shook his head and noticed that the end of the dragon's tail was dug deep into the tree above him.

"Ok" said Tass " I'm guessing that you aren't happy?" in reply the dragon shot 2 jets of fire out of his nostrils, both of which narrowly missed Tass's sides.

"Now before I kill you do you have anything terribly important to say?" he roared.

"Only that I wish I could tell Kas that I'm sorry for letting her down."

"Who?"

"Kas, or Karren"

"What's her last name?"

"She doesn't have one, now if you are going to kill me could you please get on with it?"

"Shut up, who was her father?" he asked curiously. 

"Merlin"

"So you mean the Grand High Arch-Mage Karren?"

"Yeah so you've heard of her?" and then the force that was holding Tass to the tree seemed to give way because he fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. What did you say your name was?"

"Taslehoff burrfoot"

"Take me to her" He said.

"Hang on…where did that bush go?"

With a horrible noise the wormhole opened and Karren stepped into the real world. She turned and said '_Close_' in a lazy voice. She was tired. She had been working her magic to the limit in the imaginary world, trying to keep the ogres from destroying the shield that had been put over her village. The ogres had finally gone after 12 hours when she had threatened to call up Dachande and his clan. Dachande was a screamer as were the rest of his clan.

She reached her house and thought to her self it had been nearly a year since Tass had set off in search of Carrion. She had tried to persuade him that he should let someone else go, someone with more experience, someone strong, someone over 4 feet tall. But like all Kenders Tass had a sense for adventure and absolutely no sense of fear. Kenders were a curious race. They thrived on adventure. Kenders were normally no bigger than 4 and a half feet. They were constantly stealing, most of the time without even knowing it. They put their 'acquired' possessions in their many pouches that hung from their clothing. Kenders were a race that few people liked. Although they were kind and could be loveable they got everywhere. It seemed to be their belief that every locked door was locked only because the owner had lost the key, therefore they were doing a service opening it. The only visible weapon that they carried was a hoopak. A hoopak was a tall staff, which had holes at one end. The other end had a leather thong attached so that the hoopak could be spun around the kenders head. In doing this wind whistled through the wholes and emitted a howling noise, which scared away-unwanted visitors.

She had begged him not to go and to let one of the other volunteers but he insisted that he would be the best for the job.

It had been nearly two hundred and fifty years since she had seen the dragon-elf. That was when they had parted company. The bond between them had been broken. True if he came back she would not be his master, but hopefully he would respect her enough to take some orders from her and follow her lead.

They needed Carrion because it was nearly time for the comet to pass over again. She collapsed into her sofa in front of the fire. 

"Shane" she called. Shane was her pet wolf. He came from the imaginary world and was a present from her father, Merlin. Shane came in and rested his head in her knee. He looked up at her. She smiled and scratched his head. 

"How's Fluffy?" she asked.

"She's a bit… er… hungry" to anyone else seeing a wolf in side someone house would have scared them half to death. However only Karren could hear it talk. Her and any other mage that could talk to animals.

"Bugger. Why didn't you feed her?"

"I ain't stupid"

"It's your offspring" 

"Yeah maybe I am stupid"

"Where is she?"

"In the freezer." She got up and walked over to the freezer. She kicked it. It barked in reply. She opened the lid with a wave of her hand. The freezer was 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. It only had a depth of 5 feet as well. So the sight that confronted her didn't surprise her at all. Fluffy was a cross between a Jack-Russell and a Wolf. How Shane had managed to mate with a Jack-Russell was beyond her reasoning. The result was Fluffy. A very hairy young Jack Russell look alike. The difference between her and a normal Jack Russell was obvious. Her size was always increasing and her fur was a lot shaggier. How ever she had the temperament of a Jack Russell. Locking her in a freezer seemed to calm her down.

"How long has she been in here?"

"About 4 hours"

"Ok, that would explain it" she said making a solid and very cold statue of a dog rise into the air and set it down next to the freezer.

'_Unfreeze_' she said and the frozen statue suddenly became a very damp shaggy dog. Fluffy shook her self and looked around. Seeing Karen she began to talk insanely, trying to fit so much into one sentence that all Karen could make out was that she was hungry, wet and that Shane had been mean to her.

"Slow down, one thing at a time. Your hungry?" Karen asked.

"Er…Kas…look" Kas turned to see what Shane was referring to. She looked into the freezer. 

"Great, just great. Fluffy!" She turned only to find that Fluffy had guessed what was coming and fled. Walking into the lounge they found Fluffy trying to hide under the couch. However the fact that Fluffy was as high as Karen's waist didn't help, and she had pushed the couch across the room as a result of this fact. 

"FLUFFY" Kas shouted, "why did you do it?"

"I was hungry"

"So I'd gathered, but that does not give you any reason to eat a hole in my freezer…" she stopped. Fluffy had now stopped pushing and was now attempting to dig her way under the couch. Kas walked back through to the freezer. Looking through the hole she saw that it led through to the cupboard under the sink. She looked under the sink to find it empty. Even the sink was gone. "FLUFFY!" Kas roared. The Jack-Russell cross Wolf had now managed to make it half way under the couch. 

"HERE NOW!" An unseen force dragged Fluffy into the kitchen, where she stopped before Karren. Shane had gone up stairs out of the way.

"How old are you Fluffy?"

"Kas you know how old I am…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION"

"260 years old Kas"

"Right, 120 years ago I would have expected this from you. But now you're old enough to know that you don't eat the freezer, you don't eat the sink and you absolutely don't eat all of my kitchen appliances!!!!" 

"Why are you so angry, its not as if you can't replace them just by clicking your fingers."

"Its not the fact of replacing them its more the fact that you did it"

"But…" 

"Get out. NOW!" With that Fluffy new better than to argue. She walked off with her tail between her legs, but she was so busy feeling sorry for her self that she forgot about the door. She went straight through it with out even thinking.

"FLUFFY"

2 hours into their journey and neither of them had said anything. Carrion had told Tass that the bush was just an illusion that he had cooked up keep Tass busy while he studied him. Tass had taken this offensively and would now only reply any questions asked with the occasional yes or no. This was fine by the Dragon-elf because he needed time to think. Their journey had been going smoothly but then they came to a halt.

"Well?"

"Well what?" replied Tass.

"Well we've come to the coast now what?"

"Well I got a lift here on dragon back…"

"Stop right there, I know what your thinking and the answer is no!"

"But it will only be for an hour or so then we'll be at Slane and on the other side of Slane is where we are going."

"So it should be another 2 hours and then we are there?"

"Yes, 2 hours max."

"In that case I'll take us there."

"Cool…"

"But you ain't riding on my back"

"Then how?" Carrion held out one of his huge hands and whispered a few words. At first nothing happened then a little ball of light appeared on his hand. The ball of light began to grow. It grew so large that it closed around his hand. But it didn't stop growing, until it engulfed the both of them.

Karren was just sitting in her lounge watching T.V when her fireplace suddenly flared into life and Tass came tumbling out onto the floor.

"Well that certainly was fun but I don't think it beats dragon back riding," he said.

Then there was a knock at the door confused and staring at the Kender, who was now looking up the chimney muttering to himself, Karren slowly rose and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"A friend" she opened the door. Standing there was a tall tanned, well built teenager in his late teens. He was wearing black cloths made of a light soft material and a black ankle length leather coat and in his hand he carried a waist high staff. She gasped.

"Charmed I'm sure" he said in a silky voice. "May come in? The real worlders are beginning to look out of their windows." She stepped out of the way and he walked in. Shane walked over to him and sniffed the hem of his coat. Then Shane made as if to bow, raising his behind in the air and lowering his front. The young man nodded once to show his acknowledgement of the wolfs respectfulness.

"Is it really you?" said Kas.

"Yes" he replied barely above a whisper.

"You… you look good"

"Thank you, my dear. You also look well." 

Hearing noise and wondering why the visitor wasn't being introduced Tass came over.

"Kas I don't think it's very polite of you not introducing your guest…" he said stopping in mid sentence, staring wide-eyed at the young man. He recognised him straight away from the golden hour glass eyes the teenager possessed. "Raist!" he exclaimed. He broke into a run and leapt up to embrace his old companion. However Raistlin merely held up his hand and Tass froze in mid air.

"Shall we?" He said gesturing to the lounge. They walked into the lounge where a very large well-built man was sitting in one of Karron's armchairs.

"Hello Kas and, unless I'm much mistaken, Raistlin'

"Hello Carrion" said Kas "I'm glad you could come"

"How have you been?" whispered Raistlin

"Ok I suppose and you're self? Friend?" he said empathising the last word.

"As well as could be expected, Friend" He also emphasised the last word. 

"Please take a seat Raist." said Kas. Raist sat down in an armchair near the fire which, with a wave of his hand, burst into back into flame.

"So Kas, why have you called us together?" Raistlin whispered "I seem to recall that the last time we met like this was about three hundred and fifteen years ago…"

"Thank you Rasitlin I think we all remember that incident, and it is not one we need bringing up again." Replied Kas. "Firstly let me say that I approve of your choices of bodies..." She said looking at both of them. "…and I thank you for coming to the real world. But getting back to business the comet is passing once again." 

"So?" said Carrion.

"What did your IQ drop sharply when we separated?"

"I think" Raistlin whispered "she is referring to the comet kxtorth"

"But surely the comet is no threat to us?" said Carrion " I mean didn't you disable it the last time it passed, you Raist and Merlin."

"Well we did for a time, but there will be a time when, with the right incantation, it can be used once more." Whispered Raist.

"I don't know who would do it but they'd have to have a good reason." Said Kas " the comet has more power than every mage on the face of this planet."

Shemosh sat in his throne. He was waiting rather impatiently for the sign. This sign would tell him if the comet was coming or not. He had already begun the search for the right incantation to activate it. However the incantation was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. It was said to be in one of Raistlins spellbooks, and all of his spellbooks were closely guarded 


	2. the imaginary world part 2

Shemosh sat in his throne

Shemosh sat in his throne. He was waiting rather impatiently for a sign. This sign would tell him if the comet was coming or not. He had already begun the search for the right incantation to activate it. However the incantation was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. It was said to be in one of Raistlins spellbooks. This may sound easy and be overlooked as a problem to be dealt with last however Raistlin was one of the most powerful mages on the planet so it was only to be expected that he would give some protection to his beloved books. And so he had. They were hidden in the centre of a planet, as to which was the problem. No one knew which!!!. So far all attempts to trace the books had failed or pointed to one planet. Earth-The Real World. Though he himself was a God he still did not posses the power to make the jump to the real world. For Raistlin however it was possible. Raistlin was the master of the past, present and future. He had power that should not be given to mages of mortal state. But to the holder of that title came semi-immortality. The cursed body that was given to him no longer affected him. He had convinced a stupid young mage to use the bloodstone, which had enabled Rasitlin to take possession of the mages body. Now with a new young strong teenage body he was able to do almost what ever he wanted.

"Ahem, sire?" coughed the servant that had approached the throne.

"What?" said Shemosh irritated because he had been interrupted in the middle of thought. 

"Sorry to disturb you but her majesty would like to see you." 

"Great! just great. That's all I need"

"Should I tell her that you will be there soon?"

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She is in the Abyss sire" said the servant. Shemosh blew a sigh of relief. He had thought, for one terrifying moment that she had entered the mortal plane.

"Don't bother, I'll go straight to the pool of seeing"

"As you wish" said the servant and he scurried off. 

"Any luck?" asked Carrion. Kas had been trying to contact the Crites.

"No, and normally they always answer"

"They are evil maybe…"

"No they may be evil but they still have respect for me, has Raist come back yet?"

"Again no"

"Kas" said Shane. No one had noticed his appearance in the room.

"Yes Shane?"

"Fluffy wants to know can she come back in, she's bored"

"Ok but tell her next time I'll lock her in a room with a bored Kender"

"Nasty" muttered Shane as he left to retrieve his offspring.

"Speaking of which, where's Tass?" asked Carrion.

"Raistlin froze him"

"Oh right"

Just then Raistlin appeared. His face wore a grim expression.

"What did you find out?" said Kas

He sat down next to the fire, which burst into flame again. 

"As you know I have just returned from the Abyss" he said "it appears that the Queen of darkness has sent Shemosh to recover the power of the comet."

"But what does she want with it?" said Carrion

"She wouldn't gain much from it, apart from…"

"Yes Kas the power to merge the two worlds"

"Which would mean that she could re-enter the mortal plane and bring all of her evil creation and imaginations into the real world where their kind of power is only thought of."

"That's right Kas, go on say it…"

"the real worlders wouldn't stand a chance"

"Exactly"


	3. the final chapter

With this new information Kas had to sit down

With this new information Kas had to sit down. Shane came in and rested his head on her knee. He new immediately what was wrong, from his masters feelings that came to him like a bolt of lightning to his brain. 

"What's the move? Kas?" Said Raistlin with slight grin on his face.

"Well…" she said, absentmindedly stroking Shane's head "…if that is what the dark queen has in mind there isn't much we can do is there? I mean I certainly can't take on a God, not even you, Raist, can take her on. Granted you have in the past but you almost died in the aftermath. The only option I can see is to destroy the comet."

"But that's impossible isn't it?" said Carrion.

"No, with the right spell it could be destroyed." said Raist again smiling.

"I know what your thinking but he's dead, Raist." said Kas.

"No he ain't and you know it, Kas." said Raistlin barely above a whisper.

"I'll call him then" said Kas "_Draco_"

Then there was a burst of flames and a slim very well built young man appeared in the centre on the room. Immediately Carrion bowed as did every one else in the room.

"Lord Draco, how good of you to come at such short notice"

"My pleasure as always Kas" he replied in a thick northern acsent.

"Draco we need a favour" Whispered Raist.

"Good to see you alive Raist," he replied "what is it that you wish of me?"

"As you probably know the comet is passing again, and we believe that the dark queen is going to try and use it to merge the worlds."

"Huh that would explain where Shemosh has got to lately and I suppose because I created it I am the only one who can destroy it? Very well I will fly up and swallow it, is that all?" 

"yes my lord" Replied Kas.

With that he disappeared. 

"Could you explain?" said Shane 

"Certainly" said kas "750 years ago Draco was only a mere dragon here on the mortal plane. Then he came into power when a knight helped him get into the dragons heaven. Once there he became a God somehow. About a 100 years after he came to power he decided that it would be funny to belch up a fireball with extreme power and set it on a course around the universe. He thought it would be funny to watch the humans try to capture the power. That's how it was created and only he can destroy it by eating it."

"So why were we called on?" said Carrion rather puzzled.

"I wasn't aware that it would be this easy."

"in that case I bid you all farewell" said Raistlin. He nodded to Carrion and kissed Kas's hand than he disappeared.

"He forgot about Tass" said Shane, watching Fluffy trying to jump high enough so that she might be able to eat one of his legs.

"Never mind, he'll snap out of it soon. I guess you'll be off as well?" she said to Carrion.

"Yes it was nice to see you again. One thing before I go." He said "why did Draco do what you asked so reluctantly?"

"oh" she said getting up and heading to the kitchen "he was my lover"

The End


End file.
